villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Victor Zsasz (Arkhamverse)
Victor Zsasz is a recurring antagonist in the Batman: Arkham Series, appearing as a supporting antagonist in Batman: Arkham Asylum, as a minor antagonist in both Batman: Arkham City and the 2014 animated film Batman: Assault on Arkham, and as a background cameo antagonist in Batman: Arkham Knight. He was voiced by , who also voiced Frank Boles in the same series. History Zsasz's Past Zsasz was once a rich boy, but he lost his parents when he was young. All the money in the world couldn't bring his parents back, nor ease his pain. So to cope with the pain, Zsasz took on gambling, but he started to lose his money. After losing so much money, Zsasz devised an unknown plan to get his money back. He continued gambling Zsasz started to regain his money, to the point where he was able to gamble with others like Oswald Cobblepot, or what he considered, "a Disgusting Midget". Zsasz eventually gambled with the Penguin, and at first it appeared he would win as he had 4 sixes in his hands. However Penguin cheated as he had a three, a four, a five, a six and a seven in his hand. This resulted in Zsasz losing all of his money, and was kicked out of the Iceberg Lounge. Shortly after he lost all his money, and thinking of committing suicide, a nameless thug pointed a knife at him and demanded for his money. Without knowing, Zsasz grabbed the knife and rammed it into the thug's chest, instantly killing him. Zsasz said that plunging the knife into the thug felt good, but when the thug died, the feeling was gone. Before he knew it, Zsasz accidentally cut himself with the same knife, and that felt just as good, so in order to feel the enjoyment, Zsasz decided to kill anyone he encounters and cut himself for every kill. Eventually, Zsasz encountered Batman. Batman managed to defeat Zsasz and was sent to Arkham. During his time in Arkham, Zsasz saw several doctors so he could be cured from his mental illness. One of the doctors was Dr. Sarah Cassidy. Dr. Cassidy had several interviews with Victor Zsasz, but she eventually grew more and more worried about him as he began threatening that she would be his next victim. Eventually, Zsasz was transferred to be a patient to Dr. Gretchen Whistler. One day, Zsasz managed to escape and went to find Dr. Cassidy. Dr. Whistler tried to warn Dr. Cassidy that Zsasz is on his way. However, before she could warn her, Zsasz arrived on her doorstep. After answering her door, Zsasz kidnapped Dr. Cassidy. He took her to the Old County Hospital. Just as he was about to kill her, Batman managed to arrive in time and rescued her from Zsasz. Zsasz was then arrested and sent back to Arkham. Joker's attack on Arkham Asylum In the videogame Batman: Arkham Asylum, Victor Zsasz is the first real villain that Batman will actually encounter after Joker escapes. He keeps an Arkham Asylum guard hostage in an electric chair, and Batman had to be stealthy and use the gargoyles around the electric chair and knock Zsasz down without being seen. Otherwise, he will kill the guard and the player will get a game over. Later in the game, Victor Zsasz is ordered by Joker, to get Dr. Penelope Young to give up her research notes. He does this by threatening her with a knife, until the Batman comes to her rescue. What happened to Zsasz after being knocked out by Batman is unknown, but it is implied that if he was not recaptured that he escaped while Batman was fighting Quinn's goons who had arrived, as his body was not seen in the room during it. Later on in the game, after Batman is drugged by Scarecrow's fear toxin, Zsasz appears in Batman's hallucination. He is not seen again after this. In some of the games' challenge modes, Zsasz is one of various thugs to be fought. Before Batman: Arkham City It was also implied that when Arkham City was opened, and all the inmates were transferred, Penguin managed to capture him and place him in a trophy stand. Zsasz managed to escape before Bruce Wayne was arrested and placed into Arkham City. He contacted The Broker in order to find a hideout in Arkham City in order to avoid the Arkham Gang War and continue his "holy mission" without interruptions. Taking hostages in Arkham City Zsasz makes an appearance in Batman: Arkham City. He appears in one of the side missions. In Arkham City, Zsasz kidnaps several political prisoners. He then would call a random phone somewhere in Arkham City and wait for someone to pick it up. Then, he would threaten them that if they do not find another phone that is ringing in a certain amount of time, he would kill one, if not all, of the hostages. Batman does this several times, and every time he finds the phone that is ringing, he would track Zsasz's location while, at the same time, Zsasz tells him parts of his story of why he became the serial killer he is today. After Batman manages to track down Zsasz, he takes him down, rescues the hostages, and locks him up in one of his own cages. ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' Zsasz makes a very brief appearance in the game on Batman's Bat-computer in the Clock Tower. Quotes Character Bio His profile in the video game Arkham Asylum states: A true sociopath, Zsasz grew up in a life of ease, but nonetheless, became a serial killer. Indiscriminate in his prey, body count is the only thing that matters to Zsasz. He takes pleasure in arranging the corpses of his victims in life-like poses before carving a mark for each of his victims into his own body. He is saving a special spot for the Batman. Gallery Images Ark_mans_Zsaszbat1.png|Arkham Asylum zsasz city.jpg|Arkham City Assault_on_Arkham_Zsasz.jpg|Batman: Assault on Arkham. ZsaszFiles2.png|Zsasz's Personal items. Zsasz holding Dr. Young at knife point.jpg Batman_Defeats_Zsasz.jpg Zsasz_In_his_cell.png|Zsasz imprisoned in his cell at his hideout in Arkham City by Batman. ArkhamKnightZsasz.png|Zsasz's Cameo Videos Batman Arkham Asylum - Patient Interview Tapes - Victor Zsasz Batman arkham city Zsasz Tapes Batman Return to Arkham – Arkham City – Cold Call Killer Trivia *If the player takes too long (about 1–2 minutes) to save Dr. Young, Zsasz will kill her instantly, which results in a mission failure. However, Joker takes his game over line screen. **In Arkham City, Zsasz got his own game over line. *The spot saved for Batman was unknown, though many had mistakenly believed that it was the inside of his left eyelid - that spot was actually saved for Jeremiah Arkham. It was likely his forehead, as the large tally mark was not complete. *During the Cold Call Killer Most Wanted Side Mission, Zsasz recalled a poker game with the Penguin: he had four 6's while the Penguin had a 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7. That made five 6's, which was not a very fair game. It was most likely that Penguin had cheated because Zsasz said he was. *Zsasz was not the one who smashed Penguin's eye into a bottle. In Penguin's last Interview Tape, he said that the person had taken his eye lost both of his and tried to walk across the freeway at rush hour. However, whenever someone brought up the "accident", Zsasz couldn't help but laugh. Navigation pl:Victor Zsasz (Arkhamverse) Category:Batman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Serial Killers Category:Kidnapper Category:Mentally Ill Category:Gamblers Category:Torturer Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Misanthropes Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:Suicidal Category:Mutilators Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Inmates Category:Vengeful Category:Imprisoned Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Brutes Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Fanatics Category:Sadomasochists Category:Nihilists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Vandals Category:Rogues Category:Tragic Category:Crackers